My Love Is Yours For The Taking
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Blake is ready to take the next step with Yang, she's never been more sure or ready in her life. (Bumblebee first time smut, tumblr drabble)


Blake let out a gasp as Yang bit her neck then smoothed her tongue over the mark. Her hands roamed up and down her sides, occasionally slipping under her tank top to trace her hip bones then dip back out.

"Yang" she gasped, pressing into the muscular body that had her pinned to the wall. She felt the smirk against her throat.

"Yes Kitten?" Her voice was low and sultry, making Blake whimper and press into her harder. One hand found her ears and gave a gentle rub making Blake release a deep hearty purr. Pressing into the hands at the top of her head she purred hard. Lips reattached themselves to her neck making her gasp and her hips jerk forward.

"Stop teasing me." She breathed, lacing her fingers through thick golden hair. Yang's lips kissed up her jaw and Blake couldn't contain her moan of pleasure.

"But it's so much fun to watch you squirm." Hands slid up her sides, the left continuing up to her hair, the right giving her breast a firm squeeze. Blake gave up trying to be quiet and arched into the hand on her chest. Lips traced their way back to her mouth and the Faunus moaned into her lover's mouth. Yang broke away panting, violet eyes blown with desire.

"We have to stop right now." She panted, forcing herself away from Blake and taking a few steps back, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. Knees still weak from their last kiss Blake couldn't manage to force herself to stand properly.

"Yang, everything okay?" Even though her hormones were raging and she was all too aware of the slick heat between her legs, her first thought and concern was for her girlfriend. She had never stopped before and the way her hands keep flexing and relaxing was making her nervous.

"Yeah, I'm okay I'm okay, it's just..." She trailed off looking unsure for perhaps the second time ever since she had met the confident blonde brawler. Slowly pushing herself off the wall she took shaky steps towards her girlfriend and took both her hands in hers. "It's just what?"

"If we keep going I don't think I'll be able to stop." She admitted quietly, shame creeping into her voice. Blake blinked. She had been preparing for something much more serious. She pushed Yang's arms apart and slid between them.

"Do you want to stop? Just be honest with me and tell me how you feel, without worrying about what I want." Yang took a shaky breath but shook her head.

"No. I... You're beautiful and I love you and I want more than anything to be with you. I want to watch you squirm underneath me, I want to feel you come apart in my arms. I want to watch your face, all the small things. I want to make you feel amazing." Her speech stunned Blake. She had never expected such... Eloquence from the blonde, especially when she was extremely turned on. The emotions behind it were so honest and raw.

Pressing a kiss to the underside of the taller girls jaw she slipped from her arms and took both her hands once again. Yang had still refused to look at her. Giving a tug, the brawler stumbled but followed after her, eyes wide and questioning. She led her backwards, giving her hips a bit of extra sway. Her knees hit the edge of the bed and with a large tug Blake let herself fall back onto the mattress, pulling yang down with her. Either forearm on the sides of her head, holding her weight off the onyx huntress yang let out a sharp breath. Smiling and pressing a sweet kiss to her lips she smirked and laced her hands behind Yang's neck.

"Then let's not stop." Yang's eyes widened but her grin was brighter than the sun. She kissed Blake and the other girl could taste her excitement on her tongue.

"Are you sure?" Her left hand stroked the hair from her face and she peppered kisses along her brow and cheeks. "Are you absolutely sure. Because I can wait. I'd wait a thousand years for you. I'd wait forever if you asked."

Applying pressure to bring Yang's lips to her own once more Blake murmured against her mouth. "I love you Yang. I've never been more sure of anything in my life." If Blake thought her last grin was blinding then she was being burned alive by the sheer intensity of Yang's smile. Blake wondered how she'd gotten so lucky with the woman laying so carefully atop her. She didn't wonder for long.

Yang's mouth on hers derailed her train of thought so effectively her brain simply shut down and she gave in to the pleasure of kissing the blonde. Yang trailed her kisses all over her face, occasionally pausing and pressing an idle kiss to her mouth. Her hands once again started roaming and sliding over the section of exposed skin on her midriff. "Can I take your bow off?" The question caught Blake off guard. She propped herself up on her elbows and yang sat back on her legs.

Biting her lip she considered the request. She trusted yang whole heartedly but there was a nagging doubt in the back of her mind. Slowly she nodded and yang slowly reached forward, untying the silky material and setting it on the nightstand next to the bed. Blake shifted, still uncomfortable showing her ears to her teammates. Especially to Weiss. Yang smiled and instead of immediately reaching out to touch them as Blake assumed she would she kissed her. "Feel better?" She nodded. "Good. I want you to be as comfortable as possible. I want this to be as close to perfect as humanly possible."

The warmth that spread through her chest was indescribable. She pulled yang towards her and crashed their lips together. They moved together, Blake wiggling her way up the mattress and yang following and straddling her hips once Blake had settled. Suddenly the need to touch, to run her fingers over Yang's bare body and feel her smooth skin was overwhelming. Nimble fingers quickly stripped yang of her jacket and she threw it carelessly off to the side. Yang chuckled and kissed her way down the column of her throat. "Someone's impatient." Blake growled and paused in her undressing to give a sharp bit to her shoulder. Yang moaned loudly at the action and Blake smirked. So yang liked biters. Somehow this didn't surprise her.

"Arms up." She commanded. Yang compiled and her shirt joined her jacket on the floor. Without pausing Blake pressed up and bit gently into Yang's neck, simultaneously taking bother breasts in her hands and giving them a firm squeeze. Yang ground her hips down and muffled a groan. Pleased with the reaction she sucked and gave her chest another squeeze. This time yang groaned aloud, one hand finding purchase in the sheets. Sucking a bit harder elicited a louder groan. Releasing her skin with a wet pop and running her thumb softly over the hickey Blake smirked I'm satisfaction. "You look much better with my mark on you."

Yang growled and ground down against the Faunus, kissing her hard. "I'm on top for a reason." The possessive way yang was kissing her and pinning her down would have bothered Blake in any other situation. Instead Blake only felt wanted, desirable. It also helped that yang had kissed her way to Blake's Faunus ears and around the passionate kisses had paused to whisper in her ears. "I love you, if you want me to stop just say so. I want this to be perfect. For us."

Mouthing at the velvety ears earned a soft pleased gasp. Her hips jumped up searching for contact. She nibbled gently and ran her tongue along the shell of her ear then breathing hotly against the wet skin. Whimpering she tugged on golden hair. "God damn it Yang, what did I say about teasing me." Yang chuckled.

"Fine, fine I get it, skip ahead to the good stuff." Yang wasted no time in stripping Blake of her top and threw it behind herself. Her bra didn't last much longer. The urge to hide herself from Yang's hungry gaze was over powering. She crossed her arms over her chest instinctually. Blushing bright red she turned her head. "Hey, hey no, hey look at me. Blake, look at me."

Turning her head she shyly met lavender eyes. "You are so beautiful, I mean, I could go on for weeks about how pretty you are. Blake, you are gorgeous." She punctuated her words with a soft kiss. "I love you" rough hands ran up her flat stomach, tracing the soft contours of abs. Calloused finger tips traced the valley between her breasts. Lips traveled down her neck leaving hot open mouthed kisses in their wake. Holding her hips yang trailed down and laved at sharply defined collar bones. Her tongue traced a fiery trail down between before pausing.

Blake was about to protest before Yang took one nipple in her mouth, tongue tracing around the pink bud. Blake let out a low moan and arched into her mouth. Panting she screwed her eyes shut. "Yang... Yang..." With a soft pop she released her and moved over to the other nipple. Her tongue swirled and laved at the hardened peak and Blake bucked her hips upwards. She bit her lip. "Y-Yang stop. Please."

Yang backed off instantly, her hands flying from her body. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Blake?"

Groaning in frustration she pressed her hips up. "Hang on, hang on, up please." Yang obeyed without question, lifting her hips and planting her hands down so she stood on all fours above Blake. Blake groped under her for the hemline of her shorts. Finding it she pulled it down slightly and uncurls her tail from the uncomfortable position of having it wound around her upper thigh. Shifting it out from her clothing and squirming so it could lay out beside her without pressing uncomfortably into her lower back as it had been she relaxes back against the sheets with a sigh. "I'm okay, I'm okay it was just..." Blake trailed off as yang stared in awe.

"Wow... I... Blake... You, you have a tail." Blushing she shrugged. Reaching out slowly Yang went to touch it before she paused. "Can I?" The reverence in her voice made the decision easy. Nodding, yang reached forward and gently ran the backs of her fingers down the velvety length. Sighing blissfully Blake let herself melt backwards into the sheets. Her eyes closed under Yang's gentle ministrations, only to have them shoot back open as she felt Yang's mouth back on her breasts. This time her left hand tweaked the other nipple as her right snuck under her back and gave the base of her tail an experimental rub. The noise that rumbled from her throat would have been embarrassing had Blake been in any state to care. Her whole body hummed in pleasure and after hitting a particularly sensitive spot on her tail Blake couldn't hold in the half purr half moan.

Yang's mouth trailed down and Blake screwed her eyes shut. Pausing, yang crawled back up her body and pressed a languid kiss to slightly parted lips. Kissing her back Blake took the opportunity to pull her down pressing their bodies together completely. Neither could hold in their moan at the sensation. Nimble fingers found the clasp at Yang's back and undid it in one motion yanking it from between them and throwing it off the bed. Her tail rose up and slid against her bare back startling yang. "Sorry..."

"Don't be it's alright just startled me." Pressing a kiss to her pulse yang smiled softly. "It feels kinda nice actually. It's really soft." She giggled and gave her sides a Squeeze. Letting the furry appendage lay across Yang's muscular back Blake busied herself with kissing yang. Her tongue probed at Yang's and not for the first time realized she tasted like honey and something sharper, like the acrid smell of gun powder, a scent yang carried with her no matter how many showers she took. Yang's hands slid from her ribs and her thumbs hooked in the hem of her shorts. She stopped moving and Blake realized she was awaiting permission.

She was more than ready for this. She needed yang, needed her more than she had ever needed anything else in her life. She took a deep breath. "I trust you." Yang could read between the lines, she could feel Blake giving in to her. She could FEEL Blake surrendering to her. She knew when Blake had given her trust it was the first time she's trusted anyone this much since... Well maybe this was the first time Blake was putting her trust so completely in someone. Yang felt warmth spread through her chest and kissed her lover sweetly, conveying everything words would never accomplish. Her thumbs dragged the shorts down, Blake lifting her hips to let them slide free. Now left in just her panties Blake expected to feel exposed. Instead with Yang's weight atop her and her warmth surrounding her she only felt safe. Yang's kisses changed from sweet to passionate and Blake's hands found purchase in golden hair.

Almost reluctantly yang tore her mouth away and left hot open mouthed kisses down her quivering body. Pausing to leave love bites on her neck and collar bones, each mark drawing a soft mewl of pleasure and buck of her hips. Yang took her time paying attention to each breast, leaving hickeys on both. Breathing raggedly Blake could only moan and whimper Yang's name.

Swirling her tongue in the Faunus's belly button earned an unexpectedly loud moan. Yang paused and Blake impatiently mewled. "Fuck, yang no no no no don't you dare fucking stop. " so Blake talked dirty when she was turned on. Interesting. Yang filed that away for later and swirled her tongue through the small indent in the Faunus smooth stomach. Blake moaned louder and thrust her hips up desperately searching for friction. The slick heat between her legs was becoming unbearable. She squirmed and pushed yang further down. "Please, Yang I need you, please!"

If there had been any doubt in her mind the way Blake was pleading would have erased it completely. Kissing both hip bones yang slid the black and silver panties from slender legs and dropped them off the side of the bed. She paused and stared down at her girlfriend in awe. "Blake... Blake you're so beautiful, you're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen, I see galaxies in your eyes, I see forever in your heart. God I love you so damn much. I'll love you until our bones to dust. Then I'll find you in the stars and I'll love you until the end of time." Blake smiled and her heart exploded in her chest.

"I love you too." It was all Blake could manage to get out around her ragged breathing. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss.

"Ready?" Blake nodded and with one hand on the back of Yang's head brought their lips back together and guided her other down between her legs. Fingers slid easily through slick folds. Gasping at the contact Blake screwed her eyes shut in pleasure. At first Yang's touches were uncertain and experimental. Slowly at first yang brushed her thumb against the small bundle of nerves at her apex and she jerked upward into her touch.

Panting raggedly Blake soundlessly urged her on. One finger lightly traced her entrance and Blake nodded, too far gone for words. Slowly yang eased into her, Blake's face going from pleasure to pain for a brief instant than to bliss. Slowly pumping her finger she found a rhythm that had Blake purring and mewling, her breath escaping her in short pants and throaty moans. Sliding a hand under her lover once more fingers found the base of her tail and kneaded it. The tail itself wrapped around Yang's thigh, the tip curling in delight. "More." The request was breathy and yang would have missed it had she not been focusing all her senses on the woman beneath her.

Wasting no time in obeying her plea yang gently added a second finger to the tight heat. Blake whimpered and her hand tightened its grip in Yang's hair. Thrusting and kneading harder Blake threw her legs around her waist and pulled her closer. Curse words dropped from plump and kiss swollen lips. Attaching her mouth to a pale and marked breast, she flicked her tongue along the rosy bud. The action had Blake quivering and shaking. "Don't stop Yang... Yang..." Curling her fingers and smoothing her thumb across her clit brought Blake over the edge. Crying out for yang she shook and trembled as her orgasm washed over her, eyes screwed shut in ecstasy. Slowing her thrusts she let her ride it out for as long as possible. Collapsing back against the mattress exhaustedly, a beautiful smile spread across Blake's lips. Slowly withdrawing drew a soft satisfied mewl and with gentle tugs Blake brought the brawler back up her body.

"Was that good?" Blake wanted to laugh at the slight insecurity in Yang's voice. Idle fingers withdrew from her tail and stroked her hip bone. Wrapping her arms around the blonde neck and bringing her into a deep kiss, she answered in a murmur against her lips.

"It was perfect. You're perfect." Yang grinned and flopped next to her, opening her arms. Blake rolled over and curled up against her chest, listening to her slightly irregular heartbeat as she caught her breath. Stroking velvety ears gently, they both basked in the afterglow. Lazily cracking one golden eye open Blake saw the singular mark on Yang's shoulder.

Shifting her weight she rolled on top of yang, straddling her hips. Leaning forward she trailed her index finger down between Yang's breasts and purred seductively in her ear "your turn." The blush that light up her cheeks was adorable. Attaching her mouth to her neck and sucking, yang whimpered. Her hands were not idle as they massaged and kneaded Yang's generous chest. Biting down on her pulse drew a sharp gasp from the blonde. Smoothing her tongue over the irritated skin and blowing cool air across it earned a desperate whine. Blake thoroughly enjoyed the noises she was pulling from the blonde huntress. Trailing hot wet kisses downwards an occasionally leaving another love bite she reached her breasts. Blake didn't even realize she was impatiently kneading Yang's stomach until the blonde giggled.

"Blake, Blake that tickles!" She laughed, trying to squirm from her hands. Blake stopped and blushed.

"Sorry." Yang leaned up and pressed a kiss to her cheek and smiled.

"Stop apologizing. I said it tickles, not that I didn't like it." Dropping back to the mattress she pulled Blake to her and wiggled. "Keep going." Nodding, Blake lowered her head and slowly drew her tongue up between and peppered kisses over them both. Taking one pert nipple in her mouth she smoothed her tongue over it experimentally. Yang responded instantly arching up into her mouth and tangled her hands in dark hair. Flicking her tongue elicited a pleased whimper. Repeating the motion and swirling her tongue made yang buck her hips upwards. Switching over and paying equal attention to the other breast she slid her hands down and yanked Yang's shorts off and chucked them over her shoulder. Hooking her thumbs in bright yellow panties Blake peered up at yang.

She had her head thrown back and her eyes screwed shut. "Yang." She cracked one violet eye and peered down at Blake.

"Yes, yes god yes just do it already." Without further hesitation she slid them off and kissed a hot trail downwards. Kissing each hip bone she kissed down the inside of her thigh, making yang whimper and writhe. "Fuck Blake, just do it already." Blake smirked and lightly nipped at the soft skin before doing as asked and pressed a kiss to her core.

The gasp and moan that accompanied was music to her ears. Holding her hips down she flicked her tongue out against her clit. Yang jerked upwards, her hands tangling in dark tresses and pressing her closer. Her thumbs brushed Blake's ears and a moan slipped from her, rumbling against her core. Breathing hard yang urges her on, pushing her hips up into Blake's tongue. Keeping an eye on unfair face she inserted a single finger and started thrusting in and out slowly.

Yang released breathy gasps and moans every time Blake hit a sensitive spot. Adding a second finger and increasing her pace made yang start chanting her name. Wrapping her lips around Yang's clit she sucked lightly. The grip on her hair tightened and she sucked again. Yang came loudly with a shout of her name her hips bucking upwards frantically, barely held down by Blake's tight grip on her hips. Slowing her thrusts and slowly retracting her tongue Blake slid up Yang's body, sweat clinging to both of them. Yang opened her arms and Blake settled herself so she was cradled in still shaking arms. "Wow kitten..." Nuzzling against the smaller woman in her arms yang laughed. "Damn. That was amazing. You're amazing." Blake blushed but smiled proudly none the less.

"Good." She yawned and Yang's face softened. Pulling the covers up over both of them they resettled comfortably, and Blake let her eyes slid shut. She let her tail drape over Yang's waist and yang nuzzled down and mouthed teasingly at her ears. "I love you."

"I love you too." Her hand found Yang's and she squeezed it and held it to her chest. Yang yawned and let her own eyes close. Safe and warm in each other's arms and perfectly content they let sleep take them.


End file.
